Plastic, thin and collapsible-walled bottles are a common type of container for beverages. These bottles are generally used for carbonated beverages such as carbonated sodas, and specialty waters. Once a consumer empties the contents of this type of bottle packaging, he or she disposes of it, or may cause it to be recycled. In either event, the consumer no longer has use for the bottle as a container.
The bottle of this discussion is manufactured of a thin walled plastic material. It generally has a round or annular cross section when a transverse cut is made through the width of the bottle. The plastic material used in the manufacturing of this bottle type is lightweight and has a high rupture strength. Furthermore, due to the manufacturing material coupled with the thinness of the bottle's walls, the walls are easily collapsible. Also, many manufacturers make this bottle in clear plastic. While the bottles discussed herein are used for liquid beverages such as two-liter sized soda beverages, they, or similarly situated bottles, may be used for other commodities such as cleaning chemicals or solids.
In order to utilize these mentioned bottles after the initial commodities are displaced therefrom, the present invention contemplates transversely severing the bottle into top and bottom members and inserting a rim thereon the bottom member to support the otherwise collapsible thin wall. In this regard, others have addressed the use of rims for containers. For example, the reader is directed to Great Britain Pat. No. 782,591; Belgian Pat. No. 539,920; French Pat. No. 1,149,828; U.S. Pat. No. 3,744,657, and; U.S. Pat. No. 2,065,501. While these references address the particular designs therein, they do not approach the present invention in terms of structure, function or purpose.